Vincent: Aku dan Kamu, Kita
by krusherlover
Summary: Ratu Victoria menggelar pesta dansa untuk abdinya yang setia tapi jomblo-Vincent Phantomhive, agar sang Earl bisa mendapatkan satu wanita untuk dilamar. Akankah rencana Ratu berhasil? For FFC Hitorijanai - berpasangan dengan Luxam. Review/Critic please.


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji merupakan milik Toboso Yana, pengarang fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dan ****fanfikisi hanya digunakan untuk hiburan semata.**

**

* * *

**

**For FFC Hitorijanai  
sheepsheep & Luxam**

**

* * *

**

**~Vincent~  
Aku dan Kamu, Kita **

Inggris Raya.

Negara makmur yang indah dan sejahtera. Berpusat di London, kota indah yang ramai. Baik malam atau pun siang hari, kota ini diramaikan dengan lalu-lalang kereta kuda. Kereta kuda yang mewah milik bangsawan, atau kereta kuda biasa milik rakyat. Tak luput di sudut-sudut kota berjajarlah rakyat jelata yang meminta-minta.

Itulah sudut kota yang tak tersentuh. Seolah-olah negara ini terbagi atas dua dunia, dunia 'depan' dan 'belakang'. Dunia 'depan' milik para bangsawan yang terang dan kemilau, dengan dunia 'belakang' milik rakyat jelata dan terbuang yang kotor dan kumuh.

Setelah sang raja yang telah meninggal dunia, tahta Inggris Raya berada di tangan sang Ratu kembali, Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria. Jangan remehkan Ratu Victoria, karena sesungguhnya dari perawakannya yang begitu 'wanita', beliau merupakan wanita yang tangguh seperti saat beliau memerintah sendirian. Ya, sebelum menikah memang Ratu Victoria sudah memimpin Inggris Raya. Beliau selama bertahun-tahun dapat memimpin negaranya dengan baik, dan menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang muncul di negaranya.

_Well,_ sebenarnya sang Ratu juga mempunyai keterbatasan. _Scotland Yard_, lembaga resmi yang mengurus tentang kriminalitas di Inggris Raya—semacam kepolisian—kadang tak mampu menyelesaikan masalah. Biasanya, masalah itu merupakan masalah dari dunia 'belakang'.

Namun, Ratu pun memiliki 'senjata' untuk dunia belakang. Anjing-anjing penjaga ratu.

Bangsawan hitam, _**Phantomhive**_.

* * *

Malam datang.

Istana Inggris Raya yang megah di atas bukit itu tak meredup kemegahannya. Sekali pun malam ini diramaikan dengan hujan badai dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar, terang ribuan lilin dari dalam istana terpancar keluar melalu jendela tak bertirai.

Walau begitu, ada sebuah ruangan besar yang berpenerangan remang-remang. Sang Ratu, Yang Mulia Victoria, duduk anggun di singgahsananya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sang Ratu tidak duduk di rauangan megah yang berkilauan, tapi ruangan besar yang nyaris gelap. Hanya seorang pengawal mendampinginya malam itu, memperlihatkan bahwa beliau tengah terlibat dengan sesuatu yang khusus dan rahasia.

Kemudian, terlihat satu orang masuk ke dalam.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, saya datang kemari sesuai permintaan Anda untuk melaporkan pekerjaan saya," kata orang itu. Orang itu merupakan seorang pemuda yang kurus tinggi, berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam. Pemuda tersebut berlutut penuh hormat di hadapan sang Ratu, menunduk ketika berucap dan berkata.

"_My boy_," balas Ratu Victoria, "**berita baik** apa yang kau bawakan padaku kali ini?"

Kalimat sang Ratu sudah menegaskan—berita apapun yang akan diperdengarkan padanya **haruslah** berita baik.

"Saya berhasil mengembalikan semua yang diambil para pencuri itu dari _bank_, Yang Mulia. Dan kini para pencuri tersebut berada dalam pengawasan saya. Apakah akan diadili secara 'terbuka' ataupun 'tertutup', saya serahkan kepada pemerintah."

Sang Ratu tersenyum di balik kipas berwarna emas yang menutupi wajahnya. Beliau nampak puas dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya. _Well,_ berita baik selalu membuat orang lain merasa bahagia, ya kan?

"Kalau begitu," balas Ratu Victoria lagi, "kau boleh pergi, _my boy_. Beristirahatlah dan makan yang banyak. Kau tampak lebih kurus dibandingkan saat pertemuan terakhir kita."

Sang pemuda tersenyum, "Baiklah. Yang Mulia. Saya mohon diri."

Pemuda itu pun bangun. Wajahnya menyinarkan rasa percaya diri dan juga kharisma. _Tuxedo _berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya tampak pas dan cocok Penampilannya begitu elegan—sekaligus misterius.

Sang pemuda berbalik, memunggungi sang Ratu. Ia berjalan menjauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Mata sang Ratu yang mengikuti sosok itu hingga tak terjangkau pandangan kini memandang pintu yang telah tertutup dengan sayu.

"_Oh my boy_," ucap Ratu Victoria lirih, "andaikan aku bisa membalas jasamu dengan lebih pantas."

"Yang Mulia bisa," sahut Charles Gray, pengawal tunggal yang berada di ruangan tersebut, "Saya yakin Yang Mulia bisa."

Mata sang pengawal berkelip jenaka. Dan sang Ratu pun membalas dengan binar-binar matanya.

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu, Charles. Bantu aku memberi kejutan pada Earl Phantomhive itu."

* * *

Esok harinya, cuaca cerah menyambut.

Di pelosok London, sebuah mansion besar yang berdiri megah menyambut pagi itu juga. Para pelayan berlalu lalang menyiapkan mansion agar tetap tampak indah, juga menyiapkan sajian-sajian yang akan dinikmati selama satu hari.

Seorang pelayan berambut putih—karena usia—mendorong troli berukuran sedang di koridor mansion tersebut. Cahaya matahari menerpa tubuhnya yang telah renta, namun masih kuat dan bertenaga. Lekuk wajahnya menggambarkan sifatnya yang kalem dan bijaksana. Tak salah ia memakai bros istimewa—bros Kepala Pelayan. Ya, dia adalah Kepala Pelayan mansion tersebut.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran flora. Mengetuk pelan, lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Ia mendorong trolinya masuk, kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menutup pintu. Dan saat dia berbalik, didapatinya sang majikan sudah bangun.

Majikannya adalah pemuda yang melapor pada Ratu Victoria kemarin malam. Earl Vincent Phantomhive.

"Tuan Muda, Anda sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Tanaka, nama sang pelayan, dengan sopan. Vincent yang kini duduk di ranjangnya, tersenyum sambil terus mengelus bulu-bulu hitam anjing kesayangannya, Sebastian. Anjing itu tidur dengan paha Vincent yang tertutup selimut sebagai bantal, berbaring nyaman dengan elusan sang tuan.

"Ya, Sebastian membangunkanku terlalu pagi. Ya kan, anjing jahil?"

"Woof!" balas sang anjing, seolah mengerti apa yang tuannya katakan. Vincent hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah anjingnya. Ia bermain-main dengan anjingnya tersebut, tampak seperti anak kecil dan anjingnya daripada seorang dewasa.

Sedangkan Tanaka sibuk membuka tirai kamar Vincent, membiarkan cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan. Ruangan kamar itu begitu sederhana, namun tampah mewah. Ranjang besar berkelambu sutra, lemari kayu berukiran flora, dan meja kursi biasa. Namun seluruh perabotan begitu tertata dan tampak padu, hingga terlihat harmonis dan indah.

"Ini koran Anda, Tuan Muda," kata Tanaka sambil menyerahkan koran pada Vincent, "Dan saya sudah menyiapkan _morning tea_ dengan perabotan bercorak bunga. Sangat cocok dengan cuaca cerah pagi ini."

"Huum, " balas Vincent. Tanaka menuangkan air teh dari dalam teko ke cangkir, lalu memberikannya kepada sang Earl. Orang Inggris memang sangat identik dengan teh—mereka bahkan mempunyai jadwal minum teh. Tak terkecuali Vincent Phantomhive.

"Tuan, Nyonya Middleford mengirimkan berita bahwa beliau membatalkan janji kepergiannya kemari akhir minggu ini. Hal ini terjadi karena ada masalah dengan kandungannya."

"Ah, kalau begitu segera kirim parsel pada adikku itu. Nanti akan kutuliskan kartu ucapan untuknya. Sejak kehamilannya memasuki hari-hari terakhir sebelum melahirkan, dia masih saja berpergian. Dasar keras kepala," gumam Vincent.

Vincent memang mempunya seorang adik perempuan—Francis Phantomhive. Selisih umur mreka tak begitu jauh, namun sang adik malah terlebih dahulu melangkah ke pelaminan. Yah, suaminya jatuh cinta pada Francis, lalu—bla bla bla—mereka menikah lalu tengah menunggu anak pertama. Vincent tak terlalu peduli pada kehidupan keluarga adiknya, asal adiknya itu bahagia dia pun ikut bahagia.

Setelah Francis menikah dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Middleford, otomatis _Phantomhive's Manor _kini hanya ditempati oleh Vincent dan pelayan-pelayannya. Keluarga Vincent yang lain memang sudah meninggal dunia sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayah Vincent juga merupakan 'anjing penjaga ratu', karena pejerjaan merupakan pekerjaan turun temurun di keluarga Phantomhive. Salah satu lambang keluarganya adalh sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu mulia biru—yang kini terselip rapi di jari manis kiri sang Earl Phantomhive.

Cukup. Vincent kurang suka menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada kalian, para pembaca.

"Oh iya, Tuan Muda, ada surat untuk Anda."

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Suara roda kayu yang bergesekan dengan jalanan menggema malam itu. Kereta mewah yang ditarik dengan dua ekor kuda itu menyusuri jalanan remang-remang, membawa seorang pemuda tampan menuju istana. Pemuda itu duduk sendiri di dalam kereta kuda, dalam tenang ia menunggu untuk sampai ke tujuan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah amplop yang bersegelkan lilin bercap lambang kerajaan—surat dari Ratu Victoria, ratu Inggris Raya.

"Aku tak percaya akan melakukan hal ini," ujar pemuda itu, bermonolog.

Cahaya lilin di dalam lentera yang terpasang di dekat pintu menerangi bagian dalam kereta, membuat wajah lesu sang pemuda tampak jelas. Mata kelamnya memandang amplop di tangannya, lalu jari-jarinya bergerak merusak segel. Sebenarnya segel amplop itu sudah terbuka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—beberapa saat setelah surat tersebut sampai ia langsung membukanya. Ia meraih selembar kertas dalam amplop tersebut, lalu membacanya kembali. Gaya tulisan surat tersebut sangatlah ia kenal, karena memang Ratu Victoria sering menyurati dirinya.

_**Dear my boy**_**,**

**Belakangan ini, aku semakin sedih. Kau tahu kenapa? Salah satunya aku memikirkan Albert. Oh, kenapa suamiku yang baik itu kini sudah pergi? Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia berkata akan mendampigiku selama-lamanya.**

**Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu saja. Alasanku adalah tiap kurirku mendatangi kediamanku untuk menyampaikan suratku, ia tak mendapati satu pun wanita di sana. **_**Oh, my boy**_**, aku merasa bahwa kau kesepian. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuatmu sedemikian rupa. Maka, datanglah ke pesta dansa di istanaku akhir minggu ini, dan tambatkan hatimu pada salah satu wanita di sana.**

**Kau harus datang, jika kau ingin membuatku senang. Dan jangan lupa, kenakan topengmu!**

**Victoria**

"Pesta dansa...," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Apakah—?"

Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat monolognya, karena getaran dalam kereta kuda mewahnya berhenti. Ah, sudah sampai rupanya. Pintu kereta berayun terbuka, dibukakan oleh salah satu prajurit penyambut di depan istana. Ia memakai topeng hitam di sekitar matanya, namun tak membuat pesonanya kabur. Pemuda itu beranjak turun, dengan sejuta pesona yang ia miliki. Angin malam di musim semi menerpanya pelan.

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang, Earl Phantomhive," sambut sang prajurit sambil sedikit menunduk hormat. Sang Earl mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum menawan. Ia merapikan _tux_ berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan malam itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang berlapiskan sepatu _pantovel_ hitam mengkilat ke dalam istana.

_Double-door_ istana yang terbuat dari kayu dan berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran berderak terbuka. Sang Earl memasuki ruangan, diiringi tatapan terpesona dari sebagian wanita bergaun lebar yan hadir di sana. Berbagai wajah bertopeng menatap pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut. Pesona Phantomhive memang tak bisa ditolak, apalagi wajah sang Earl begitu rupawan dan pribadinya yang sopan dan berwibawa. Kharismanya menyelimuti ruangan dansa istana. Buktinya, kini hampir semua mata tertuju padanya, berdiri diam terpesona oleh sang Earl.

"_Oh, my boy_, akhirnya kau datang!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga bertopeng sambil melambai kecil ke arah sang Earl. Earl Phantomhive menghadap sang wanita yang duduk di singgahsana, lalu berlutut penuh hormat pada sang Ratu.

"Saya sangat tersanjung Yang Mulia mengundang saya dalam pesta dansa yang indah ini, Ratu Victoria," kata Earl dengan sangat sopan. Ratu Elizabeth membuka kipasnya yang bertaburan manik-manik berkilauan, meunutupi wajahnya yang tertawa kecil.

"Tak usah kau malu-malu seperti itu, Vincent Phantomhive. Pesta ini memang aku selenggarakan khusus untukmu, sebagai balas jasa atas bantuan dan pengabdianmu padaku selama ini. Ayo, berdansalah sampai tengah malam, hahaha!" kata Ratu dengan nada ceria. Vincent bangkit berdiri, meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada sebelah kiri, lalu berkata,

"Yang Mulia tak perlu melakukan hal ini, saya tidak pantas," sanggahnya dengan tetap sopan, tak mau menyakiti hati sang Ratu. Tapi itu malah membuat sang Ratu Inggris kembali tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh, Vincent, tak perlu sungkan. Jika kau masih bersikeras, gantilah dengan menemaniku berkuda besok lusa."

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia," balas Vincent dengan senyum tipis yang (lagi-lagi) mempesona.

"Nah-nah, berkelilinglah sana! Nikmati malammu!"

Setelah itu, sang Earl mengundurkan diri dan membaur di kerumunan. Suasana pesta yang begitu ramai sangat pas dengan dekorasi ruangan yang begitu semarak. Karangan bunga yang sangat cantik menghiasi setiap pojok ruangan dan pilar-pilar besar dihiasi pita-pita emas. Kain-kain ditata rapi di sisi dinding, membuat dinding ruangan dansa semakin cantik dan mewah. Tirai-tirai berarna merah terikat, membuat pemandangan langit malam tampak dari dalam. Saat ini kelompok musik memainkan lagu-lagu cinta yang begitu indah.

Di bagian barat dan timur ruangan terdapat meja panjang, tempat diletakkannya kudapan dan minuman sebagai pelengkap pesta. Selain itu, pelayan-pelayam kuga berseliweran di ruangan, membawa baki _lemonade_ untuk para tamu undangan yang berdiri jauh dari meja tersebut. Ketika salah satu pelyan tersebut lewat, dengan cepat Vincent meraih segelas _lemonade_ segar dari atas baki yang dibawa sang pelayan. Earl Phantomhive itu menegak minumannya sedikit, lalu berjalan berkeliling.

Ia kemudian berdiri di sudut ruangan, sudut yang sangat pas untuk mengawasi seluruh ruangan. Entah untuk apa ia melakukan itu, tapi ia merasa untuk lebih baik mengawasi sekitarnya. Vincent—yang merupakan 'anjing penjaga ratu'—terbiasa waspada, karena 'pekerjaannya' membuat dia mempunyai banyak musuh, dikelilingi penjilat, dan pengkhianat. Yah, itu memang merupakan 'pekerjaan' turun temurun dalam keluarga, selain menjalankan perusahaan mainan Phantom.

Tak heran jika Phantomhive sangatlah dikagumi banyak wanita. Secara fisik maupun psikis Vincent memenuhi seluruh persyaratan sebagai pria idaman, baik wanita maupun... pria?

Dan tak heran pula banyak orang yang iri kepadanya, dan berusaha menjatuhkan kejayaan Phantomhive. Sayang seribu sayang, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Ta... tapi dengan segala hormat, Tuan Viscount, saya tidak bisa berdansa lagi dengan Anda. Tolong lepaskan tangan saya dan biarkan saya pergi." Rachel tak mau kalah, ia juga berusaha keras menolak ajakan Viscount. Tubuhnya memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya itu sia-sia.

"Hanya satu lagu. Lagipula kau—"

"Maaf, Tuan Viscount, Nona ini merupakan pasangan dansa saya. Saya harap Tuan dapat meninggalkan Nona ini," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pria yang menghentikan ucapan Viscount. Mereka berdua refleks menoleh ke asal suara, dan nampaklah seorang pria berdiri tegap tepat di depan mereka.

"Selamat malam, Tuan...?" Viscount mengerutkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok pria ini.

"Lepaskan saya, Tuan, saya mohon..."

Telinga Vincent mendengar suara lirih seorang gadis dari sisi kirinya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang wanita berabut pirang emas sedikit meronta-ronta, karena tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh seorang pria muda berambut platina. Walau wajahnya tertutup topeng, Vincent mengenali pria itu. Namanya Viscount Druitt. Pria muda yang juga terkenal karena wajahnya yang rupawan, juga kecerdasaannya dalam ilmu kesehatan.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kita berdansa satu lagu lagi, Nona."

"Ta... tapi dengan segala hormat, Tuan Viscount, saya tidak bisa berdansa lagi dengan Anda. Tolong lepaskan tangan saya dan biarkan saya pergi," balas sang gadis, tetap meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

Tergerak untuk membantu, Vincent menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak biasa memang, karena ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain sama sekali bukan sifat Vincent Phantomhive. Tapi, jujur Vincent merasa tertarik dengan sang gadis. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang emas, berkilauan indah. Ia menyanggul rambutnya—sama seperti sebagian wanita lainnya, dihiasi tiara kecil. Kulitnya yang putih berpadu dengan warna gaunnya yang juga berwarna putih. Topeng yang menutupi daerah matanya berwarna biru muda indah.

Dan dalam hati Vincent bertaruh bahwa sepatu yang dikenakan gadis berwarna biru, sama seperti topengnya.

"Hanya satu lagu lagi. Lagipula kau—"

Vincent langsung menyela, "Maaf, Tuan Viscount, Nona ini merupakan pasangan dansa saya. Maafkan saya, tapi saya harap Tuan dapat meninggalkan Nona ini."

Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah Vincent yang kini tersenyum. Tangan sang gadis langsung dilepaskan oleh Viscount. Kemudian refleks sang gadis tersebut bersembunyi di belakang punggung Vincent, merasa takut pada Viscount. Pemuda platina itu lalu pura-pura merapikan _tux_-nya dan berdeham, sebelum mengulurkan tangan pada Vincent.

"Selamat malam, Tuan...?" Viscount mengerutkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok pria ini.

"Phantomhive. Namaku Vincent Phantomhive," kata sang Earl masih tetap membawa senyum wibawanya..

"Oh...!" Viscount menepuk dahinya, "Maaf kita harus bertemu dalam suasana yang kurang menyenangkan, dan juga perilaku saya yang mungkin kurang sopan terhadap Nona ini, Earl Phantomhive." Dia jadi salah tingkah, kemudian berusaha menjabat tangan Vincent.

"Saya yang harusnya minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini. Kalau begitu, kami mohon diri karena ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Permisi, Tuan Viscount, semoga Anda menikmati malam Anda."

Sebelum Viscount sempat membalas, Vincent sudah menyeret sang gadis menjauh dari kerumunan. Gadis itu menurut saja, mengikuti langkah Vincent menuju pintu samping istana yang juga terbuka. Mereka berdua berjalan terus, hingga sampailah ke sebuah taman dengan tanaman bunga mawar mengelilingi. Suara keramaian terdengar sayup-sayup dari sini.

"Terima kasih, Earl, karena sudah membantu saya," kata gadis itu, sambil membungkuk sopan. Vincent meraih bahu mungil di hadapannya, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Itu tak perlu, Nona, sudah kewajiban seorang pria untuk melindungi wanita seperti Anda," balas Vincent.

Ketika sang gadis sudah berdiri sepenuhnya, sepasang mata kelam bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru muda jernih. Mereka berdua terpaut pandangan selama beberapa saat. Vincent dapat merasakan keramahan dalam dua bola mata biru tersebut. Hal itu membuat Vincent merasa nyaman dan tenang. Sebuah rasa menelusup dalam hatinya, merasa terpesona oleh kedua mata sang gadis.

"Ah," kata Vincent, "Engkau memiliki mata yang cantik, Nona."

Gadis itu tersipu, "Ti-tidak juga, namun jika Earl merasa begitu saya sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih."

Kemudian terdengar dari dalm ruangan pesta, musik sudah mengalun, menggelitik jiwa untuk berdansa. Vincent dan gadis itu menoleh ke sana, kemudian bertatapan kembali. Vincent tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dansa?" ajaknya. Sang gadis ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu."

Gadis itu pun menyambut uluran tangan Vincent, kemudian kedua tubuh saling mendekat. Mereka berdansa di bawah terang sinar bulan purnama. Dapat Vincent rasakan aroma bunga lily yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis. Jujur saja, Vincent menyukainya. Amat menyukainya.

Sang Earl juga merasa kagum kepada sang gadis, kemampuan berdansa gadis itu sangatlah hebat dan begitu anggun. Dalam diam mereka bergerak, mengikuti irama lagu yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Selama sesaat, Vincent merasa bahwa inilah dunia.

_Inilah dunia, di mana hanya ada kau dan aku._

Waktu berlalu, tak terasa satu lagu telah usai dimainkan. Dengan sedikit canggung mereka melepaskan diri, lalu sedikit menciptakan jarak. Namun, tangan kanan Vincent masih menggengam tangan sang gadis, erat. Merasa sayang untuk melepaskannya. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sedikit lebih lama, agar ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dari genggaman tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani saya berdansa, Earl Phantomhive," kata sang gadis, tersipu.

Vincent tersenyum, "Sayalah yang harus berterimakasih, Nona." Tangan Vincent membawa punggung tangan sang gadis ke wajahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan gadis itu tanpa melepaskan kontak mata yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ah—" kata sang gadis, "Maafkan saya, Earl, saya harus pergi. Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat berkesan bagi saya. Permisi."

Gadis itu pun melepaskan diri dari sang Earl, lalu balik berjalan menjauh. Vincent merasa tak rela, seakan sebagian hatinya juga ikut terbawa oleh sang gadis. Namun, ia membiarkan saja gadis itu pergi. Mata kelamnya mengikuti gadis itu, sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

"Ah," kata Vincent dengan sedikit kesal, "Aku belum tahu namanya."

* * *

**Dua hari kemudian.**

"Tuan muda, ada surat untuk Anda."

Sang Earl Phantomhive memutar kursi kerjanya hingga ia menatap pelayan tuanya. Vincent menerima dua buah amplop dari Tanaka, kepala Pelayan di kediamannya. Amplop pertama adalah surat dari Nyonya Francis Middleford, adik perempuannya. Vincent membuka surat itu terlebih dahulu, sambil memutar kembali kursinya menghadap jendela yang terbuka.

Setelah sekilas membaca surat dari adiknya, Vincent menerima pesan bahwa adiknya itu sudah melahirkan seorang putra. Kabar gembira, bukan? Kini Vincent sudah resmi menjadi seorang paman. Dan dia harus segera menjenguk keponakan barunya itu.

"Tanaka, aku ingin mengunjungi adikku dan keponakan baruku. Tolong kosongkan jadwalku akhir minggu ini," perintahnya pada sang pelayan. Tanaka hanya mengangguk, mencatat dalam hati perintah majikannya itu.

Vincent melihat amplop yang kedua. Amplop bersegelkan lilin dengan cap kerajaan—surat dari Ratu Victoria. Segera ia membuka amplop tersebut, namun tetap hati-hati agar tidak menyobek kertas surat di dalamnya.

_**Dear my boy,**_

**Tadi pagi aku mencicipi camilan istimewa buatan salah satu pengawalku, Charles Gray. Camilan itu sangat enak. Aku tak menyangka Gray bisa memasak sedemikian enak. Kapan-kapan, berkunjunglah. Aku akan meminta Gray memasak sesuatu untukmu. Kau harus mencicipi masakannya.**

**Kemarin aku mendapat berita kurang menyenangkan dari salah sa****tu menteriku. Seekor 'tikus' merusak ladang 'mawar'ku yang berharga di daerah selatan London. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan 'mawar-mawar'ku, bolehkah? Kau bisa minta bantuan pada salah satu kenalanku, George Durless. Aku tunggu laporanmu secepatnya.**

**p.s. Aku senang kau menemukan seorang gadis yang cantik di pesta lusa kemarin.**

**Victoria**

Ah, soal gadis itu.

Sudah dua hari sejak pesta dansa itu, namun Vincent masih terbayang-bayang sosok sang gadis yang bahkan ia belum tahu nama dan wajahnya. Mungkin memang benar bahwa hatinya sudah tercuri oleh gadis tersebut. Ingin Vincent segera mencari informasi tentang gadis itu, namun kesibukannya membuatnya harus menunda keinginannya.

Mungkin setelah masalah 'tikus' ini selesai, ia akan segera mencari gadis itu. Ya. Dia harus mencari dan menemukan gadis berambut pirang emas itu. Gadis itu harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya yang sangat fatal.

Mencuri. Gadis itu mencuri hatinya sejak malam itu.

Dia mengerling ke arah pelayan dan penasihat pribadinya, Tanaka. Pria tua tersebut tersenyum, kemudian maju ke hadapan majikannya. Tanaka yang telah lama mengenal sang majikan tahu—sesuatu yang baik membuat majikannya gembira hari ini.

"Tanaka, segera siapkan kereta. Aku harus mengunjungi Kediaman George Durless siang ini, maka kosongkan jadwalku hingga makan malam."

"Baik, Tuan."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Vincent sampai di Kediaman Durless siang itu. Dia turun dari kereta kudanya—masih tetap mempesona seperti malam pesta dansa lusa kemarin. Kharismanya begitu memancar, dan setelan berwarna hitam mambuatnya makin tampak berwibawa dan misterius.

Pelayan Keluarga Durless menyambutnya di pintu masuk. Namun. Tak lama kemudian sang kepala keluarga, George Durless tampak dan mengulurkan tangan, hendak memberi salam.

"Earl Phantomhive! Saya sudah menanti anda sedari tadi. Mari, masuklah ke dalam."

Vincent tersenyum atas sambutan ramah dari George Durless tersebut. Ia menyambut hangat uluran tangan sang Lord Durless. Ia masuk ke dalam aula rumah besar tersebut, mengikuti langkah kaki sang pemilik rumah. Rumah itu begitu mewah dan besar, dan Vincent sempat melihat sebuah taman yang cukup luas dari balik jendela.

Memang, keluarga Durless termasuk keluarga yang kaya raya. Status bangsawan dan kekayaan, serta nama kondang, tak lantas membuat keluarga ini bersikap arogan. Malah, George Durless tampak ramah walau saat jamuan resmi—Vincent sempat bertemu dengan George beberapa kali di acara amal—tampak gagah dan serius.

"Duduklah, Earl. Anggaplah rumahku yang sederhana ini seperti rumahmu sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Sir Durless," kata Vincent.

"Ah, sebelum kita berlajut ke perbincangan serius, perkenankanlah aku memperkenalkan kedua putriku, Earl."

Vincent hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia menyadari bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Ya, Vincent dapat merasakan sesuatu...

Sesuatu perasaan yang kuat. Sesuatu... yang hangat dan memabukkan. Perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan saat di pesta dansa. Tidak, bukan, tapi saat ia bersama gadis berambut pirang itu...

"Ah, ini dia kedua putriku!"

Sekali lagi, mata hitam dan biru jernih bertatapan dalam.

"Rachel, Angelina, perkenalkan tamu kita, Earl Phantomhive."

Ternyata, Vincent tak perlu mencari sang gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya pada malam itu, karena takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

-FIN-

Akhirnya, setelah 2 minggu saling diskas macam-macam, hasil collab saya dan Kak Luxam jadii~  
Beribu terima kasih dan maaf untuk Kak Luxam yang udah mau repot-repot collab bareng orang gaje macam saya u.u  
Oh, dan saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di FKI pada diri saya sendiri (?). Semoga FKI gak keberatan saya singgahi dan jelajahi u.u

Review/Critic, please. :D


End file.
